sr4ffmfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Glossar
Dieser Glossar soll euch Grünschnäbeln erklären, wie das Leben in der sechsten Welt und in den Schatten so läuft. Falls ihr irgendwo mal etwas aufgeschnappt habt, was ihr nicht versteht, findet ihr vielleicht hier eine Antwort. Natürlich könnt ihr euch auch in anderen Data Havens mit einer reichhaltigen Datenbank kundig machen, etwa in der Shadowhelix oder dem Shadowiki. A Astralraum Cosmo: Damit habe ich mich kürzlich angefangen zu beschäftigen. Tejón : Das ist da wo die hin kommen die nichts mit Hackiong drauf haben. Arcologie, Ark Tejón: Es gibt welche die sind ganz schwer mit eienm Heli nieder zu machen. Cosmo: Ich war mal in einer, erinnerte mich an ein Zentrum für Gehirngewaschene. ARO Cosmo: Augmented Reality Object. Tejón Augmented Reality (AR) Cosmo: Sehr praktisch, so hat man alles stets im Blickfeld. Tejón ich liebe es B Barrens Cosmo: Das Slum von Seattle, kein guter Ort zum Leben. Tejón Ich war da mal bei so ne Tussi ... die also ich sag dir ...... BTL Cosmo: Better than Life, sicherlich für die meisten Chipheads da draußen. Tejón,diese Jungs tun mir leid und bekommen gerne ein wenig Blei von mir. Bioware Cosmo: So wie Cyberware, nur aus künstlichen Zellen. Irgendwie unheimlich. Tejón: fühlt sich gut an. C Chiphead Cosmo: Arme Schweine.. Tejón auch die bekommen Blei auf wunsch kosten frei. chippen Cosmo: Der grausamen Realität entkommen. Tejón Wenn da richtig. Chummer Cosmo: Gibt nicht viele davon. Tejón eine Handvoll ist besser als Geld. Cyberware Cosmo: Der Fortschritt des Menschen ist unaufhaltsam. Tejón fühlt siuch auch gut an... D DocWagon Cosmo: Die holen dich ab, wenn deine Eingeweide heraushängen. Tejón leisten gute arbeit wenn man gut bezahlt. Drek, Drekhead Cosmo: Cabrón! Tejón Drohne Cosmo: Spielzeuge für Tech-Freaks. Tejón Gibt es auch eine Welt ohne ? dann will ich da nie hin. E einstöpseln Cosmo: Früher mit Kabel im Kopf, heute sogar mit WiFi. Tejón Ist alte Schule Eremit Cosmo: Menschen, die Leben allein bevorzugen. Tejón Leute die meien alleine wäre alles gut Exec Cosmo: Sklaventreiber der Konzerne. Tejón Ja ja .. die armen F Fee (auch Löwenzahnfresser) Cosmo: Are you fucking kidding me? Tejón Dilo otra vez contra lo que mi madre. Y voy a matar a usted y su familia. (Sag noch einmal was gegen meine Mutter. Und ich töte dich und deine Familie.) Firewall Cosmo: Soll angeblich die Privatsphäre schützen. Tejón Sehr wichtig. G Gaijin Cosmo: Japanisch für "Gringo". Tejón Gateway Cosmo: Irgendeine Matrix-Vokabel. Tejón Gerippt Cosmo: Geeken und ausnehmen. Tejón Gilette Cosmo: Nur das Beste für den Mann. Tejón Grep (auch Grok) Cosmo: Altmodischer Ausdruck. Tejón geeken Cosmo: Ghosts Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Tejón Goblinisierung Cosmo: Der Mensch wurde groß, hässlich und dumm. Tejón Guhl Cosmo: Ein guter Weg Leichen verschwinden zu lassen. Tejón H Hacker, hacken Cosmo: Nützlich. Tejón Kann ich Halbling (auch Kurzer, Stummel) Cosmo: Eine Beleidigung für Kleinwüchsige. Tejón Ich kenn ein paar. Hauer Cosmo: Unästhetisch. Tejón Nicht meine Welt Heißes Sim Cosmo: Damit kann man angeblich besser hacken. Tejón Gibt es auch was anderes ? Hermetiker Cosmo: Atheistische Magier. Tejón Zauberkram HMVV Tejón Leben und leben lassen Hoi Cosmo: Hola! Tejón I IC Cosmo: Kann angeblich dein Gehirn kochen. Tejón Ich habe da schon üble Scheisse geshen Icon Cosmo: Na, ein Icon halt. Tejón Meines ist das beste. J Jackhaed Cosmo: Leute, die sich ein Kabel in den Kopf stecken. Tejón Joyboy/-girl/-toy Cosmo: Gechippte Sexsklaven. Nichts für Jedermann. Tejón K Karibische Liga Cosmo: Meine Heimat. Tejón hermosa costa ( Schöne Gegend) Ki-Adept Cosmo: Ich bin einer. Tejón Mein Bruder kennt sich da aus. Kick Artist (auch Cleaner) Cosmo: Ghost. Tejón Sind echt mal wichtige Leute irgendwer muss den scheis machen. L Link (auch Komm) Cosmo: Eine praktische Annehmlichkeit des modernen Lebens. Tejón Ich kann ja nicht alles im Kopf haben. Lone Star Security Service Cosmo: Proleten. Tejón Nervig wenn du mal durch die Stadt fahren musst. M Mafia Cosmo: Wie die Yakuza, nur aus Italien. Tejón Die Wurzel des Organistiretn Verbrechens. Magie Cosmo: Hat mein Leben ganz schön verändert. Tejón Macht ab und zu Angst weil es keinen Knoten hat. Matrix Cosmo: Das Tor zu guter Intel. Tejón Kenn ich mich aus. Meat Cosmo: You are dead meat. Tejón Am besten medium. Megakon Cosmo: Zehn sind es an der Zahl. Tejón Meinen an der Spitze der Nahrungskette zu stehn. a) Ares Macrotechnology Cosmo: Waffen, Waffen, Waffen. Tejón Machen echt geiles Zeug b) Atztechnology Cosmo: ... Tejón Sollte ins All geschossen werden. c) Evo Corporation Cosmo: Die tun immer so nett. Tejón Die guten unter den Bösen. d) Horizon Cosmo: Ihr Experte für Propaganda. Tejón Ich habe ein Abo e) Neonet Cosmo: Der Newcomer. Tejón f) Mitsuhama Computer Technology Cosmo: Entertainment für die Massen. Tejón g) Renraku Computer-Systems Cosmo: Die sollen gute Kommlinks bauen. Tejón h) Saeder-Krupp Heavy Industries Cosmo: Gehe niemals einen Deal mit einem Drachen ein. Tejón i) Shiawase Corporation Cosmo: If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. Tejón j) Wuxing Cosmo: Der einzige chinesische AAA. Tejón Messerklaue Cosmo: Die meisten von denen heißen "Sam". Wie unkreativ. Tejón Metamenschen Cosmo: Sind wir nicht alle ein bisschen Meta? Tejón a) Elfen Cosmo: Nur weil ich gut aussehe und mich geschmackvoll kleide, heißt das nicht, dass ich ich schwul bin. Tejón b) Orks Cosmo: Bilden einen Großteil der Unterschicht. Tejón c) Trolle Cosmo: In meinem Job braucht man oft mal einen von denen. Tejón d) Zwerge Cosmo: Komplexgesteuert. Tejón Metavarianten Cosmo: Freaky. Tejón Metroplex Cosmo: Die Klärgrube der Zivilisation. Tejón Monofilamentpeitsche Cosmo: Schneidet einfach durch alles. Tejón Mr. Johnson Cosmo: Kreativer Name. Tejón mundan (auch weltlich) Cosmo: Metamenschen ohne magische Begabung. Tejón N Norm Cosmo: Das, was man früher "Mensch" nannte. Tejón Nuyen Cosmo: Die japanische Währung hat die Welt erobert. Tejón O Omae Cosmo: Cabrón. Tejón Or´zet Cosmo: Klingt so, als würde man sich einen Popel aus der Nase ziehen. Tejón P Panne Tejón Paracritter Tejón Paydata Tejón Personal Area Network (PAN) Tejón R RFID Tejón gibt es überall Rigger Tejón das beste was aus Elf und Technik werden kann. Und ich bin der beste von denen. S Sarariman (auch Leiche) Tejón Schamane Tejón Seattle Tejón Seoulpa-Ringe Tejón SimSinn Tejón SIN Tejón Skraa Tejón Slitch/Chica Tejón Slot Tejón Slot and run Tejón So ka Tejón Soykaf Tejón Spinne Tejón Straßensamurai Tejón Surgelinge (auch Wechselbälger) Tejón T Tote Zone Tejón Da habe ich null empfang ??? Triaden Tejón Alles kranke ... Trid(eo) Tejón Ich habs ich brauchs ich will es und das sehr sehr. Trog, Troggy Tejón Böses Wort .... U UCAS Tejón Habe mal für die gearbeitet. V Vampir Tejón Was es alles in der verrückten Magie welt gibt, ich dachte das sind Märchen. verchromt, verdrahtet Tejón Zu viel davon und dein Hirn ist Match. Vernetzt Tejón Wir sind alle Virtual Reality (VR) Tejón Ich liebe es. Vory Tejón Vodka trinkende skrupelose Gangster W Weichhaut Tejón Wetwork Tejón Wenn es nötig ist. WiFi (Wireless Fidelity) Tejón Kabel adee.... Wiz Tejón Y Yakuza Tejón halt ne Mafia nur mit Schlitzaugen Z Zauberfunzel Tejón: sollte man dabei haben wenn es wichtig ist. Zauberwurm Tejón Kategorie:Verschiedenes